sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shadow, El Erizo
frame|Shadow The HedgehogShadow The Hedgehog o Sombra el Erizo es un erizo callado, frío y serio del cual se dice es "La forma de Vida Suprema". Su principal debilidad es Maria Robotnik, una humana con la que Shadow pasaba todo el tiempo cuando estaba en la colonia espacial Ark junto con el profesor Gerald Robotnick. Hasta que María fue atacada y lanzo a Shadow por una capsula hacia la Tierra. Sonic y Shadow casi siempre han sido enemigos por una causa simple: Shadow casi siempre es malvado y Sonic es el héroe, pero también se puede dever a que ambos son veloces y quieren demostrar quien es el mejor; aunque hay veces en que Shadow y Sonic son compañeros o amigos. Datos Importantes Aliados: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy, Dr. Huevo, E-102 Gamma, Rouge the Bat, Chris (Sonic X) Enemigos: Black Doom, BioLizard, Mephiles The Dark, Dark Oak (Sonic X) Aliados Importantes: E-102 Gamma y Rouge the Bat. Apariencia: Pelaje Negro con mechones blancos en el pecho, y vetas rojas en espinas, brazos y piernas; ojos rojos; patines a propulsión rojos, negros y blancos. Cuando se transforma en Super Shadow el pelaje negro cambia a dorado. Peso: 35kg. Edad: Tiene 50 años debido a que cuando muere María y el cae a la tierra, estuvo en un estado de animación suspendida. Pero por ser inmortal y no envejecer, realmente no se sabe, pero vivió consciente 17 años. Personalidad: Solitario, callado, poco sociable y, aunque en ocasiones actúa por venganza, siempre lo hace con un buen motivo. También ha demostrado tener buen corazón. Hay rumores de que el siente melancolia por Maria (este rumor es muy aceptado) y que es un emo pero muchos dicen que no (y es un rumor menos aceptado). #Es el mas poderoso junto con Sonic. #Es bastante veloz gracias a sus zapatos especiales. #En la serie es malo al comienzo, pero luego se vuelve bueno, aunque volvió a ser malo por pérdida de memoria Habilidades Con las Esmeraldas Caos * Shadow tiene el poder de usar la técnica "Chaos Control" con una sola esmeralda, que usa la energía extraída de las Chaos Emeralds para controlar el tiempo y el espacio. * Puede destruir todo con el uso del "Chaos Blast", es decir, una explosión de energía extraída de las "Chaos Esmeralds". (En el juego Shadow The Hedgehog y también juego en Sonic The Hedgehog) * Al conseguir las 7 Chaos Emeralds, shadow se transforma en Super Shadow, al igual que Super Sonic. * Puede teletransportarse usando una Esmeralda Caos, deformando el tiempo-espacio Sin chaos esmerads * Con sus patines a propulsión puede igualar o superar la velocidad de Sonic. (Según cual sea el juego) * Chaos Spear: Usa relámpagos que rodean o persiguen a su oponente como en el juego de Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. * Energy Beam: Lanza con sus manos un rayo negro que es muy dañino. Historia thumb|left|La rivalidad de Sonic y ShadowPara crear a Shadow, Gerald Robotnik se basó en un robot llamado Gizoid (más tarde lo llamarían Emerl) qué encontró en una tienda. Examinándolo descubrió que era muy antiguo y que tenía grandes poderes, Gerald, además, tenía a su nieta María (prima de Eggman) que era muy amable, por lo que la llevó a la colonia espacial donde realizaba sus experimentos . Su propósito era crear un ser perfecto que diera esperanza a la humanidad, tras años de estudio creó a Shadow. Hay una versión en la cual Black Doom cuenta al erizo en el juego Shadow the Hedgehog que Gerald lo creó con la sangre del mismisimo Black Doom por eso tienen los mismo colores de pelo negro y vetas rojas, esta versión parece ser cierta. Pero pasó algo inesperado: Varios soldados entraron en la colonia y empezaron a destruir todo (debido a órdenes de sus superiores), María huyó hasta la base donde se encontraban las cápsulas de Shadow y Gizoid, ella tiró de una palanca ubicada cerca suyo y las cápsulas salieron justo a tiempo, pero en ese preciso momento un soldado le dispararía tratando de evitar la fuga. Se sabe que la cápsula de Shadow fue encontrada y llevada a Isla Prisión, la de Gizoid tardaría más en ser encontrada, y no por cualquier persona. Gerald terminó en la cárcel, un año después se enteró de la muerte de su nieta y desde la prisión en que se encontraba (casualmente la que estaba Shadow), de alguna forma llenó la cabeza de Shadow con supuestos verdaderos recuerdos de haber vivido toda su vida con María en la colonia. Pero otra versión dice que los recuerdos de Shadow si son relaes y María murió como el recuerda. El amaba a María por eso la recuerda tanto esto se puede notar en el juego Shadow The hedgehog en el episodio The Doom como destruye una unidad Heavy Dog al recordar a María Más tarde, una vez liberado, Shadow trabajaría para Eggman con el secreto propósito de vengar a María (a quien creía haber visto morir), pero al final decide proteger la Tierra pensando en que eso es lo que le pediría María. Shadow lo descubre y se enfrenta a la forma de vida perfecta prototipo 3, llamado Bio-Lizard, un enorme lagarto biónico creado por el Prof. Robotnik, capaz de usar las Esmeraldas del Caos. Cuando parecía que éste había sido vencido por Shadow, el Bio-Lizard utiliza el Chaos Control para unirse a la colonia espacial ARK, fusionándose con el cañón de la colonia espacial y dirigiéndose a la Tierra, cuyo impacto daría una gigantesca explosión. Debido a esto, Sonic y Shadow con uso de las Esmeraldas Caos pasan a sus respectivas formas "Super" y se enfrentan al nuevo Bio-Lizard, quien ahora se llama FinalHazard. Shadow; al sobrepasar sus limites cae a la atmósfera del planeta y se da a entender que muere. Más tarde, en la historia de Sonic Heroes, Rouge encuentra una cápsula de la antigua base del Doctor Eggman. En dicha cápsula está Shadow, que gracias a la gravedad espacial y a su enorme poder sobrevivió al impacto y el Dr. Eggman lo puso en estado latente y lo regeneró con el fin de crear muchos más como él. Sorprendida, Rouge decide abrir la cápsula, pero también activa a un robot llamado E-123 Omega que empieza a disparar a Shadow. Rouge detiene la pelea entre ambos y propone a los tres que vayan en busca de Eggman (Rouge para buscar su tesoro, Shadow para resolver sus dudas y Gamma para vengarse de Eggman por haberlo desactivado), luego descubren que Eggman había hecho copias robóticas de Shadow, además de una nueva versión de Metal Sonic. La historia continuaría en el juego Sonic Battle, cuando descubre que Emerl (Gizoid) es una máquina bélica que fue la que originó la creación del original, y trata de destruirla. Sus intentos de terminar con Emerl son malinterpretados por Sonic y compañía que creen que está trabajando para Eggman. Más tarde, al descubrir que Emerl podía dejar de lado sus poderes destructivos, le da la última Esmeralda del Caos y activa el código "Devolver la esperanza a la humanidad", código que había instalado Gerald. Después de eso, al igual que los demás, ayudaría a Emerl para que se volviera más fuerte. En el nuevo juego "Sonic Chronicles" se descubre que la raza de los equidna fueron los creadores de los gizoid Posteriormente, en el juego Shadow The Hedgehog, Shadow no recuerda quién es, cuál es su pasado, etc. Solo recuerda su nombre y unas imágenes de su supuesto pasado que le fueron colocados a partir de los recuerdos del original en la que está corriendo con María en la estación espacial ARK. Mientras, un general malévolo del espacio de nombre Black Doom llega a la Tierra con su ejército de alienígenas llamados Black Arms. Black Doom se acerca a Shadow diciéndole que tiene que cumplir un trato: llevarle las misteriosas Esmeraldas del Caos para poder conquistar el mundo. El jugador decide a qué bando irse, si hacer buenas acciones, ser un rebelde, o destruir la tierra para ayudar a Black Doom y a su ejército. En el final real Shadow decide olvidar todos sus falsos recuerdos de María y la colonia y mirar hacia el futuro. En el final del juego se revela que Shadow es el Shadow original y no un clon como muchos fans pensaban. Eggman le dice que uno de sus robots lo salvó cuando al final del Sonic Adventure 2 él se estrelló contra la Tierra, luego Eggman lo guardó en una cápsula donde fue liberado por Rouge anteriormente en el Sonic Heroes. Shadow también aparece en el juego Sonic Rivals; junto a Sonic, Silver, y Knuckles. También es un personaje desbloqueable en el Sonic Riders para el Modo Competencia, aunque no aparece en la Historia. Más tarde aparece en Sonic Next-Gen con su propio lado de la historia donde su principal enemigo es Mephiles The Dark. En ese juego las acciones de Shadow son más heróicas pero no deja de ser violento, sin embargo comienza a considerar a Sonic un aliado después que lo salva de ser asesinado por Silver The Hedgehog. También, en el Sonic and the Secret Rings, aparece en el Party Mode (Los Minijuegos) como personaje secreto (Junto a Cream, Silver y Blaze). Su última aparición es en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como ayudante y como trofeo. Shadow también aparece en la segunda temporada de Sonic X (algunos la denominan como tercera) en la que Rouge descubre al erizo en una cápsula de Eggman, pero esta vez es en la nave espacial de Eggman y no aparece Gamma ni la historia de Sonic Heroes. Al final de la temporada Eggman le revela a Chris que usando las diferencias de tiempo entre los 2 mundos fue como revivió a Shadow, ya sea recogiendo a Shadow y llevándolo al mundo de Sonic, y ahí es cuando Shadow revive, o bien viajando al momento en el que Shadow esta cayendo al planeta durante la adaptación de Sonic Adventure 2 y ahí Eggman lo recoge y lo lleva al mundo de Sonic. Aquí Shadow trabaja para Eggman buscando las esmeraldas y luchando contra los Metarex, en algunas ocasiones se une al equipo de Sonic si los motivos de éste y el doctor concuerdan. Aquí Shadow no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, aunque cuando Rouge menciona a María, Shadow empieza a convulsionarse, tratando de recordar. También, cabe mencionar que Shadow no poseía sus anillos, los había perdido en el combate contra Final Hazard, aunque uno se lo había guardado Chris. En ésta temporada, Chris se lo devuelve y le hace otro igual, revelando su uso: hacen que Shadow no pierda energía al pelear, aunque no puede usar su poder al máximo. Más tarde él y Sonic tendrían un combate en sus respectivas Super Formas, terminando en un empate; aunque de no ser por los anillos que le hizo Chris él no hubiera sobrevivido. En una ocasión, cuando Eggman descubrió la identidad oculta de Cosmo, los mandó a Shadow y a Rouge a que la asesinaran. Él recorrió toda la nave buscando a Cosmo, deteniendo a los mismos Sonic y Knuckles en el camino. Tails, queriendo protegerla usó el cañón para mandar a Shadow a través del espacio, pero éste se teletransportó usando Chaos Control, Tails casi muere tratando de protegerla al enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a Shadow, aunque la repentina aparición de los Metarex interrumpió el posible y fatal desenlace. En los últimos episodios, Shadow utiliza todo su poder para detener el tiempo y evitar que la materia formada por Dark Oak explote. Más tarde en el planeta de Sonic, Rouge le pregunta a Eggman si el erizo habrá sobrevivido, él le responde que Shadow es un erizo increíble y que se puede esperar todo de él. En él las escenas finales originales de la serie. Pero en la versión de habla española el final se modificó: Mostraban escenas ya dadas de los personajes hablando (Excepto de Shadow), en las que le agregaban comentarios para darle un toque final a la serie... y dejando como incógnita si el erizo seguía vivo. Temas vocales *Throw it all away: Tema de shadow en Sonic Adventure 2 *This Machine: Tema de Team Dark de Sonic Heroes *Shadow the hedgehog: I Am... All of Me, Almost Dead, Waking up, Chosen one, All Hail Shadow y Never Turn Back *Sonic the hedgehog Next-gen :All hail shadow Crush 40 version Curiosidades *En la serie animada, las cápsulas en las que se encuentra Shadow (tanto en Isla Prisión como en la nave de Eggman) son exactamente iguales. *El nombre original the Shadow iba a ser "Terios" que se traduce como "Reflejo de". *Originalmente Shadow no iba a aparecer despues de su muerte en Sonic Adventure 2, pero debido a la enorme popularidad que gano fue traido de vuelta en Sonic Heroes. Categoría:Personajes